Please Don't Go
by GlycerineQueen28
Summary: Neji can't sleep, and when he does, he finds himself plagued by a horrible and recurring nightmare. He fights inwardly with himself, trying desperately to understand what his dream is telling him. Does he have feelings for his teammate or is his subconscious only playing tricks on him? Rated M just to be safe. Contains NejiLee


**Summary: Neji can't sleep, and when he does, he finds himself plagued by a horrible and recurring nightmare. He fights inwardly with himself, trying desperately to understand what his dream is telling him. Does he have feelings for his teammate or is his subconscious only playing tricks on him? Rated M just to be safe. Contains NejiLee.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know that this is not a new chapter in my NaruHina story and I'm sorry! I promise to update 'Now or Never' soon! I've been itching to write a NejiLee story for a while now, so when this idea popped into my head I had no choice but to write it! Anyways please enjoy! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! But no flames please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of these characters.**

**Another Restless Night**

The forest was filled with the sounds of battle. Bodies of the enemy were piling up at my feet. I could hear Lee not too far away calling out the names of his attacks as he struck down his half of our assailants.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lee and I had been making our way through the forest. We'd completed our part of the mission and we were on our way to meet up with Tenten and Guy Sensei._

_ They'd come out of no where._

_ All of a sudden we were surrounded. There must have been at least four dozen of them. They all wore headbands that signified they were rouge ninja from various neighboring villages._

_ "Lee, you-"_

_ Lee laughed, cutting me off. "I know Neji. I shall take this side, and you will take that side."_

_ Slightly annoyed, I rolled my eyes at him, but I could feel myself smiling anyways. "I really wish you wouldn't interrupt me when I'm speaking Lee. It's really rather rude."_

_ Lee grinned. "I know that Neji! But as your rival it is my duty to do things such as that!"_

_ One of the rouge ninjas circled around us groaned loudly. "Are you two kids done chatting yet? I'm really in the mood to to hit something." He cracked his knuckles. "And your faces look like pretty good targets."_

_ Neji shook his head. "They apparently don't know how rude it is to interrupt people either. How about we teach them some manners, Lee?" He asked, smirking._

_ Lee raised his hand and got into a fighting stance. "That sounds like an excellent idea, my youthful teammate! Now let us begin! LEAF WHIRLWIND!"_

_ I watched, amused, as Lee knocked down six of the enemy ninja with his first attack._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

It had taken longer than I'd expected to defeat my half of the enemy. Each time I took out one it was like another just appeared to take the fallen one's place. They just kept coming. By the time I was finally finished I knew I must have fought at least a dozen more than I'd originally assumed I'd be up against. I took a deep breath and leaned back against a tree, wondering how Lee was doing. I deactivated my Byakugan, massaging my temples. My head hurt and I could tell that I was running low on chakra.

Somewhere to my left I heard Lee cry out in pain.

"Lee?" I called out, "Are you okay?"

Lee didn't answer. A feeling of uneasiness crept into my stomach. "Lee? Where are you?"

A shuriken shot past my cheek. It landed in the tree directly behind me, splintering the wood. I glanced at it, realizing how close it had been to my face.

"Your annoying little friend in the green is dead buddy." A deep voice said, chuckling.

I spun around to find the source of the voice. A large man dressed all in black stepped into my line of vision. He had an anti stone village insignia on his headband.

I laughed. "There's no way Lee is dead."

He stepped closer to me. "Oh, he's dead alright. I should know. I'm the one who put him out of his misery."

I glared at him. "Lee could never been taken down by the likes of you."

"You wanna bet? Pretty boy?"

I scoffed at him. "How about you shut your damned face and get out of my sight?"

"Well, aren't you a feisty one?" He was moving closer to me. I backed up and felt my back hit the tree behind me.

_'Is Lee really dead?'_ My thoughts wandered to scenes of him bleeding on the ground, crying and calling out for me to help him. I gulped. _'Lee can't be dead. He's not. He can't be.'_

The man was right in front of me now, his disgusting face mere inches from mine. "Hm, you really are pretty aren't you?" His breath stank when he spoke and I cringed. I wanted to hit him, but I wasn't sure I could do any damage with my chakra so low.

A grin slid onto his face. "Shame you're a boy."

I shivered. Inside my head I was yelling and calling him every single bad word I knew. But I bit my tongue. There was no point in angering him. I would just have to slip away when the timing was right.

He reached out to touch my face and I jumped away from him. He frowned at me. "I just wanted to see if your skin was as soft as it looks."

I sank down to the forest floor. "Don't-don't touch me."

"I think I have the right to do whatever I want kid. And you know what? I think what I really want right now is to wring your scrawny little neck."

I closed my eyes. _'I don't have enough chakra to fight back. Lee, I'm sorry.'_

"Say goodnight pretty boy."

_ 'I'm going to die here, aren't I?'_

At that moment a familiar cry rang out through the forest air, "LEAF HURRICANE!"

I opened my eyes in time to see my assailant fall to the ground, a look of surprise etched onto his face. I blinked up at the green clad figure standing before me. "Lee! I thought they'd killed you."

Lee smiled, "Of course not Neji! You should know that I can not die until I have beaten my rival in battle!" He held out his hand, and I grabbed it, letting him pull me to my feet. He leaned his face in close to my ear and whispered, "In case you have forgotten, you are my rival, which means that you can not die either!" He laughed then and patted me on the back.

Without really thinking about it I took Lee in my arms, pulling him against me in a hug. "I'm glad you're alright, Lee."

Lee wrapped his arms around me. "I am glad that you are safe as well, Neji."

I let our embrace last a few seconds longer than it should have before I unwillingly pulled away from him, letting my arms drop to my sides. Lee was staring at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

I felt my face heat up slightly beneath his gaze.

Lee took a step closer to me, and suddenly his hand was cupping my cheek. "Are you sure you are alright, Neji? You are looking rather flushed. And your face is warm."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words I needed to say. "I-I-" I suddenly felt unbalanced, and I swayed on my feet.

Lee still had his hand on my face, and I could feel his other hand coming to rest above my hip, steadying me.

My face was bright red now. I could feel it. But Hyugas didn't blush, they didn't get embarrassed or flustered, and their hearts most certainly didn't pound unbelievably loud and fast when their team mates were this close to them. But I was blushing, and I was embarrassed and flustered and my heart beat was accelerating quickly. "Lee, I-I-"

I watched in awe as a small smile worked it's way onto Lee's face. "You are cute when you blush Neji."

My face must have turned even redder then because he laughed, closing his eyes as he did so. _'He's so cute...'_ I was immediately grateful that I hadn't voiced my thoughts out loud.

When Lee opened his eyes again his face was serious once more, and my heart was pounding even faster. The look in his dark eyes was doing something to my head and I couldn't think straight because of it.

Lee rubbed his thumb against my cheek and I closed my eyes, melting under his touch.

I almost didn't hear Lee when he spoke, his voice was so much quieter than usual. "I love you, Neji." It took a few seconds for Lee's words to register in my mind and even longer for me to fully understand them._ 'Lee loves me?'_

My eyes flew open and then suddenly Lee was pressing his lips to mine.

I stood there in shock for a moment.

_'Rock Lee is kissing me.'_

My eyes drifted closed. _'Lee is kissing me.'_ I sighed happily, and parted my lips, gladly giving in to his kiss.

Lee's tongue darted into my mouth, and he pulled me tighter against him. His arms were around my neck, his bandaged fingers knotting themselves into my hair.

I raised my hands to his face, letting my fingers explore his features. I kept one hand on his cheek, and the other crept around to rest at the base of his neck.

I don't know how long we stood there, our bodies entwined and our lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. I vaguely remembered that we were in the forest, on a mission, and we were surrounded by the lifeless bodies of our enemies, but I didn't care about anything but him right then.

When he pulled back I heard a small noise of discontent escape my mouth. He laughed then, and kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you, Neji." he whispered, smiling brightly as he did so.

I felt a grin spread across my face. I opened my mouth, practically ready to yell out my response for the entire world to hear. "I love you too, Lee." I whispered happily.

Lee's face contorted from a look of sheer happiness to one of shock and agony. My words were drowned out by Lee's sudden scream of pain.

It was only then that I saw the tip of a sword peaking out of Lee's chest. "LEE!"

Laughter surrounded us as the sword was pulled back out of Lee's body and he collapsed against me.

One of the rouge ninja I'd fought earlier stood behind Lee, a twisted grin on his face. I stared at him in disbelief. _'How is he alive? I killed him. I swear I killed him.'_

He laughed again and licked the blood from the tip of his sword."Young love is so precious now a days. It makes me fucking sick."

The next few things that happened flew by almost instantaneously. In one fluid moment I laid Lee on the ground as gently as I could and then I was lashing out at the man, striking his face repeatedly. He stepped back dazed, and I thrust my palm against his chest, pouring what was left of my remaining chakra into his heart. I felt the organ explode beneath my hand and I let him fall to the ground.

I fell to my knees and pulled Lee into my arms. I could feel him shaking. He coughed and I could see a trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. The blood spilling from his chest stains his vest a dark red. I press my hand to the wound, trying to stop the blood. _'I have to save him.'_

I practically ripped my shirt off and then I lifted his head slightly, sliding it underneath him. I pressed my hands back against the wound in his chest, but the blood wouldn't stop.

I could hear someone screaming. "LEE! LEE! HANG ON! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO! LEE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Lee smiled then and raised a shaky hand to my face. "Shh. It is alright Neji."

I realized then that the screaming voice I'd been hearing was my own. I placed my one hand over his and held it to my face. "Lee. I love you. I love you so much. Please don't go. Stay with me. I love you. I love you!"

Lee coughed again. "I love you t-too, Neji. Please do not cry."

I hadn't realized I'd been crying. But sure enough I could feel something wet streaming down my face. My tears fell from my face and onto Lee's mixing with his own tears.

"I am so sorry Neji. But I am also ha-happy to have finally been able to tell you how I feel." He smiled again closing his eyes. "I am even happier to know that you feel the same way I do. You have made me s-s-so happy today Neji."

"You-you've made me happy too, Lee. Now please don't go. Just hang on. S-s-stay with me. I'm going to save you."

"I love you so much Neji."Lee's breathing was shallow and labored. "Can you k-kiss me again? P-please?"

I nodded and pressed my lips to his. I could feel him smiling into our kiss.

After a few seconds I pulled back and wiped at my eyes. "I love you too, Lee."

Lee didn't answer.

"Lee?"

Still no answer. The sudden silence of the forest was defeaning.

"Come on Lee. Why aren't you answering me?" When he didn't answer again I let go of his hand. It fell onto his chest with a small thud. "LEE! No! Come on! Answer me! Don't go! Don't go! Lee!"

His chest wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

I pressed my lips to his breathing air into his mouth.

_'I love you! I love you!'_

I checked for his pulse and found none. His heart beat was gone. Lee was gone. Lee was dead.

"Lee don't go. Please don't go. I need you!"

_ 'Lee is gone.'_

Ignoring the voice of reason inside of me, I yelled out, "You still haven't beaten me, remember? I'm your rival! You said you wouldn't die until you'd beaten me!"

Lee's pale face swam in front of my eyes. I could barely see him any more through my tears.

"Like you said, we only j-just told each other how we f-f-feel! You can't leave me! Not now! I need you! Lee, I love you. I love you! Come back to me!"

_'Lee is dead.'_

"Please don't go. Don't go. Lee."

**DARKNESS**

"Neji! Lee! Oh my god!"

Someone was there.

"Neji can you hear me?"

_'Go away._'

"Neji? Neji answer me!"

Someone was shaking me. I could hear a voice calling my name. I didn't care. All I wanted was for them to go away. I wanted to be left alone with Lee. I wanted to die there with him.

"Leave me alone." My voice came out as a growl. "You can't make me leave him."

"Neji. Come on Neji. You have to let go of Lee. We have to take him back to the village." It was Tenten.

I opened my eyes glaring daggers in her direction.

She was crying too, her cheeks stained with tears and I felt my stomach clench.

_'Tenten cared for him too.'_

"Come on Neji. We have to go." Tenten was clinging to my arm. She had her eyes squeezed shut and I could feel her shaking against me.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me lifting me up away from Lee. I struggled against them, but my captor wouldn't let go. I could feel something wet falling onto my shoulder. "Lee. Lee. I'm so sorry. Lee why wasn't I here to protect you?" It was Guy Sensei, he was the one restraining me and he was crying.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I tried to save him." My voice was cracked and shaky.

Guy let go of me then and I watched as he fell to his knees at Lee's side.

Tenten threw herself against me, pressing her face against my chest. "It wasn't you're fault Neji." She choked out through her sobs.

I clenched my fists. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Guy pulled Lee's lifeless body into his arms and I heard him let out a loud strangled wail that sounded more like an animal than a person.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated over and over. "Lee, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

x

"Lee!"

Neji Hyuga woke with a start, his body slick with sweat, and his heart thumping uncommonly fast in his chest.

It took him a moment to remember that he was in his own room.

Sitting up slowly, he activated his Byakugan and looked around the dark room for the clock. 3:47 am.

Neji groaned. He'd barely slept an hour. Again. He flopped back down onto his back.

He'd been having that dream again.

He shook his head. It wasn't a dream, it was more like a nightmare.

No matter what it was, he'd been having it a lot more often lately. Before it would only resurface occasionally, just every few months or so. But now it was happening every few days, sometimes even multiple nights in a row. This week had been particularly awful; he'd woken up screaming every single night, Lee's name on his lips.

He was so tired. It was getting to be too much to handle.

He didn't understand the dreams. He knew that he was stupid for having them and he knew that he was even more of an idiot for allowing them to affect him as much as they were.

Before he used to tell himself that it didn't mean anything. But now with the dreams happening more frequently he was beginning to wonder what it all meant.

Not having anything else to do, Neji began playing back the dream in his mind. He'd had it enough times that he could recall every detail of it in order. When he closed his eyes he could see it. He could see everything, the forest, the fight, the blood, Lee.

Lee. He thought about the conversation they'd had. He let himself remember Lee's face, his genuine smile, his big expressive eyes. Neji thought about the look in those eyes as he'd stared at him. His eyes dark and serious yet somehow curious and afraid at the same time; they told Neji so much and yet so little.

He couldn't help but wonder if Lee really did look at him like that sometimes. Did he miss Lee's heated glances? Did Lee really feel that way about him?

Neji pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed. There was no way that Lee felt anything for him, except possibly hatred and rivalry. Neji had been nothing but rude to him, he never once uttered a kind word to him.

Lee's smiling face forced it's way into Neji's mind.

_'I could never make him smile like that. To Lee I am merely a rival, something he must overcome in order to achieve his dreams.'_

Neji groaned. He needed to stop thinking and just relax. He needed to get Lee out of his head. If he didn't get the dreams to stop soon he was going to lose his mind.

He was so tired. Tired from lack of sleep, tired of dreaming, tired of feeling things he knew he wasn't supposed to feel.

He knew that it was only going to get worse. He had to train with him in a few short hours. He would have to listen to him talking and he would have to watch him laughing and see him smiling. He would have to spar against him and he knew he would spend the entire day fighting the urge to reach out to him. It was always like that. Each time he had that dream it made seeing Lee the next day all the more painful.

He had this urge to take him in his arms and hold him tightly, to apologize for letting him get hurt like that.

For letting him die.

But he couldn't do that, and Neji knew it. Lee wouldn't understand. Neji was the one having these dreams, not Lee. He'd think he was going soft or rather insane for that matter.

Neji sighed. He must already be insane, that was the only answer that made any sense at all to him.

He was a Hyuga after all. The Hyuga clan is the strongest in the Leaf Village. Hyugas don't show affection towards others.

He was a Hyuga. This- these feelings, these thoughts. They were wrong. Hyugas don't fall in love with their teammates.

Love. Did he love Lee?

Is that what the dream had been trying to tell him all of these years?

_'Do I love Lee?'_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! Please don't hate me for that chapter! If it makes you feel any better you should know that I cried my eyes out almost the entire time it took me to write it. But I promise this story will have a happy ending! **


End file.
